The new Hero
by verjose24
Summary: First story!Please no bad reviews but help me improve! Thanks! I came Up with this idea when I started reading heroes of Olympus! Hope Ya'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Pandora Jackson. I'm Fifteen and I go to Clarions Academy for Girls. I Love music, pizzas and surfing or any other water sports or activities. Right now I'm sitting in my bunk in Camp Half-blood, The only safe place for kids like us.

We are children of Greek Gods. Yup, I know that sounds crazy but the Gods are still around. They follow the Western Civilization wherever it goes. Well right now, the Gods are in The Unites States of America. They tend to mingle with mortals and sometime have kids like us. We're known as Demigods. Another name is Half-Bloods. It means we're half God and half mortal.

Want to know how I found out I was not normal? Well, let's start from the part where I found out my Best friend is the Oracle of Delphi.

I was plagued by nightmares again. I was running across the sand in slow motion towards two people I had never seen before. One was a boy, slightly older than me. He had the same black hair and the same bright green eyes as mine. He was fighting a girl with chocolate skin. Except for her flaming hair and eyes she looked completely normal. Sparks flew, sword against spear. The huge chasm behind them seemed to be laughing and encouraging the fight.

It almost looked like the boy was winning. He cut the spear in half as if it were ice-cream and kicked the girl over the edge. At the last moment she grabbed onto His shoulders. I wanted to scream _No!_ But my voice wouldn't work. They both tumbled into the deep void, screaming.

I sat bolt upright in my bunk. I was sweating like crazy. The nightmares had grown worse since I arrived here and none of them had meant anything to me. I tried explaining them to my best friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare but apparently she had no clue. I had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly what I was talking about.

I looked across my bunk and there she was snoring and muttering things that didn't make sense.

I threw my pillow at her and she woke instantly with a loud "Apollo!"

She glared at me. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "It's time to head for the showers." She groaned. Like me, her family was rich. Her Dad owned the Dare Enterprises and owned half of New York. He tears down unused forest land and builds Shopping complexes and huge business buildings. She isn't proud of it. She always rebelled against her Dad. She would go round up protests for endangers animals like tigers or Koala bears. She invited me to one of her rallies to _save the Chiru mountain goat_. It was Awesome. We marched through the streets of Los Angeles Shouting creative slogans made by Miss Dare herself. We were so inspiring that even the police helped us out. She was totally_not _like her parents who forced her to go to this school.

After showers and breakfast we headed for our regular classes. Today was Friday so we had Greek History the first period. By the time me and Rachel entered the class, it was already half full and Mrs. Boner was sitting on the desk listening to the noise. Mrs. Boner was the coolest teacher in the world. Her eyes were as grey as storm clouds and her dark hair went as low as her waist. Her smile was a little mischievous as if she was thinking of a hundred ways to Stab you with her sword.

She liked to pretend that the Greek Gods were real and connect the Myths with modern day life. If she was describing the History of how Athens got its patron she would say "Athena was the Democratic one which is a lot smarter than Poseidon's Republic Campaign. Athena promised them Olive Trees and Poseidon gave them some stupid saltwater spring thingy. Of course the Democrats won with the Olive tree." She would smile proudly and her grey eyes sparkled As if she were Athena and for some reason I guess she wasn't much of a fan of Poseidon.

Finally the class was full. Mrs. Boner brought out the bronze shield and sword she always used to help us understand in way of almost pulverizing us.

The other girls screamed which was their reaction every day when she used those. Rachel and I rolled our eyes. _Brats _I thought. Girls, whose parents spoilt them by attending to their every need,

If they said_Oh Daddy! I need new boots._

The reply would be _Anything for you sweetheart._

If they said _Oh Mommy! That Fish is staring at me!_

The reply would be_I'll make it stop, dear. Don't worry._

Like I said, Brats.

Mrs. Boner banged her shield on her desk making the girls even more frightened.

"Alright!" She shouted loud enough to get the whole schools attention. "Enough!"

The class quieted down. Her stern look made me think that today would be a day of boring reading which makes my head hurt. I'm Dyslexic, by the way. And ADHD in case you wanted to know.

Suddenly she jumped on her table and swung her sword shouting "Ha!"  
The girls looked terrified. I had to laugh.

She started telling a story I knew would keep me thinking.

"Long ago when there were no humans, The Earth mother, Gaia married the sky Ouranos and gave birth to the Titans. As you know the Titan Lord Kronos overthrew his father with the help of Gaia. Afterwards Kronos killed his children by eating him fearing a prophecy that told him they would overthrow him just like he overthrew his father. But Rhea, the Titan's wife and sister made sure that Zeus, the youngest child stayed in the world by feeding Kronos a rock, instead."

Mrs. Boner had reached McKenzie's desk. She was snoring so loud that everyone could hear her.

Mrs. Boner slapped her desk with her sword waking up McKenzie who looked like an owl with her wide eyes outlined with the pitch black eyeliner she uses.

'Mrs. Steward, could you explain how Zeus made Kronos… ah… Regurgitate his children?"

McKenzie may have looked like an owl but she didn't even come close to thinking like one.

Her intelligent answer was "Uh… Eew!"

I raised my hands eagerly.

"Yes, Ms. Jackson?"

I knew this story really well. "Zeus mixed Mustard with wine and since the gods were immortal, they grew up inside of Kronos, undigested. So when Kronos drank the mixture, he puked all of his children right out."

Mrs. Boner nodded with agreement. "Exactly. He threw up his own children who waged war on him;" Mrs. Boner acted like she was fighting an enemy. "defeated Kronos and ruled the world." She bowed triumphantly and only me and Rachel clapped. The rest of the class was either gagging at the story or was stunned by her performance.

She looked at Rachel and asked. "Then how did Gaia get her revenge on the Gods, Ms. Dare?"

Rachel answered. "She had a new set of children with the spirit of the deep pit in the underworld, Tartarus. These were the Giants. Each of them was born to oppose each of the gods. They started a war intending to throw the Gods of their throne." She cocked her head to one side. "Again."

Mrs. Boner nodded. "The giants could only be killed with gods and demigods working together. With help from the demigods the Gods defeated the giants and ruled the world in peace for many millennia. Of course there were some ups and downs, but they were all minor quests for demigods."

The bell rang. All the other girls shot up from their seats, eager to get out of class.

"Remember!" Mrs. Boner called out. "Class test on Monday! Don't forget to study!"

Rachel and I exited the class. We walked slowly towards English.

"I had no idea you were such an expert on Greek!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

We reached English, my worst subject. My dyslexia didn't help either.

Today there was a new teacher waiting for us. She introduced herself as Mrs. Stella. Apparently Mrs. Jacobs, our old English teacher was suffering from Leukemia.

Something didn't seem right about her. Her hair was chocolate brown. She had dark skin and bright green eyes , But she looked nothing like the girl from my dreams.

She wanted us to introduce ourselves to her so she made us all stand up, one by one and Say our names.

Soon it was my turn. I started getting up but immediately turned one evil eye to me and said "No need for your introduction, . I already know all about you. And for a moment she flickered. I don't know if I was dreaming or not but her irises became slit like a snakes and her tongue was forked like a reptiles.

I looked at Rydel to see if she was seeing it too and her wide eyes indicated that she did.

"Uh…" I started but then Rachel shot up from her seat and asked the teacher

"Ma'am, Pandora and I need to quickly go up to our rooms and grab our pens."

"But you could just borrow some of your friends pen."

"We need our lucky pens, ma'am."

Ms. Stella slapped her desk and yelled "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MS. DARE! UHHH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

started changing. Her legs turned into a snake's tail. Her eyes and tongue returned o the snake like features.

"Uhhh…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm Pandora Jackson. I'm Fifteen and I go to Clarions Academy for Girls. I Love music, pizzas and surfing or any other water sports or activities. Right now I'm sitting in my bunk in Camp Half-blood, The only safe place for kids like us.

We are children of Greek Gods. Yup, I know that sounds crazy but the Gods are still around. They follow the Western Civilization wherever it goes. Well right now, the Gods are in The Unites States of America. They tend to mingle with mortals and sometime have kids like us. We're known as Demigods. Another name is Half-Bloods. It means we're half God and half mortal.

Want to know how I found out I was not normal? Well, let's start from the part where I found out my Best friend is the Oracle of Delphi.

I was plagued by nightmares again. I was running across the sand in slow motion towards two people I had never seen before. One was a boy, slightly older than me. He had the same black hair and the same bright green eyes as mine. He was fighting a girl with chocolate skin. Except for her flaming hair and eyes she looked completely normal. Sparks flew, sword against spear. The huge chasm behind them seemed to be laughing and encouraging the fight.

It almost looked like the boy was winning. He cut the spear in half as if it were ice-cream and kicked the girl over the edge. At the last moment she grabbed onto His shoulders. I wanted to scream _No!_ But my voice wouldn't work. They both tumbled into the deep void, screaming.

I sat bolt upright in my bunk. I was sweating like crazy. The nightmares had grown worse since I arrived here and none of them had meant anything to me. I tried explaining them to my best friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare but apparently she had no clue. I had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly what I was talking about.

I looked across my bunk and there she was snoring and muttering things that didn't make sense.

I threw my pillow at her and she woke instantly with a loud "Apollo!"

She glared at me. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "It's time to head for the showers." She groaned. Like me, her family was rich. Her Dad owned the Dare Enterprises and owned half of New York. He tears down unused forest land and builds Shopping complexes and huge business buildings. She isn't proud of it. She always rebelled against her Dad. She would go round up protests for endangers animals like tigers or Koala bears. She invited me to one of her rallies to _save the Chiru mountain goat_. It was Awesome. We marched through the streets of Los Angeles Shouting creative slogans made by Miss Dare herself. We were so inspiring that even the police helped us out. She was totally_ not _like her parents who forced her to go to this school.

After showers and breakfast we headed for our regular classes. Today was Friday so we had Greek History the first period. By the time me and Rachel entered the class, it was already half full and Mrs. Boner was sitting on the desk listening to the noise. Mrs. Boner was the coolest teacher in the world. Her eyes were as grey as storm clouds and her dark hair went as low as her waist. Her smile was a little mischievous as if she was thinking of a hundred ways to Stab you with her sword.

She liked to pretend that the Greek Gods were real and connect the Myths with modern day life. If she was describing the History of how Athens got its patron she would say "Athena was the Democratic one which is a lot smarter than Poseidon's Republic Campaign. Athena promised them Olive Trees and Poseidon gave them some stupid saltwater spring thingy. Of course the Democrats won with the Olive tree." She would smile proudly and her grey eyes sparkled As if she were Athena and for some reason I guess she wasn't much of a fan of Poseidon.

Finally the class was full. Mrs. Boner brought out the bronze shield and sword she always used to help us understand in way of almost pulverizing us.

The other girls screamed which was their reaction every day when she used those. Rachel and I rolled our eyes. _Brats _I thought. Girls, whose parents spoilt them by attending to their every need,

If they said_ Oh Daddy! I need new boots._

The reply would be _Anything for you sweetheart._

If they said _Oh Mommy! That Fish is staring at me!_

The reply would be_ I'll make it stop, dear. Don't worry._

Like I said, Brats.

Mrs. Boner banged her shield on her desk making the girls even more frightened.

"Alright!" She shouted loud enough to get the whole schools attention. "Enough!"

The class quieted down. Her stern look made me think that today would be a day of boring reading which makes my head hurt. I'm Dyslexic, by the way. And ADHD in case you wanted to know.

Suddenly she jumped on her table and swung her sword shouting "Ha!"  
The girls looked terrified. I had to laugh.

She started telling a story I knew would keep me thinking.

"Long ago when there were no humans, The Earth mother, Gaia married the sky Ouranos and gave birth to the Titans. As you know the Titan Lord Kronos overthrew his father with the help of Gaia. Afterwards Kronos killed his children by eating him fearing a prophecy that told him they would overthrow him just like he overthrew his father. But Rhea, the Titan's wife and sister made sure that Zeus, the youngest child stayed in the world by feeding Kronos a rock, instead."

Mrs. Boner had reached McKenzie's desk. She was snoring so loud that everyone could hear her.

Mrs. Boner slapped her desk with her sword waking up McKenzie who looked like an owl with her wide eyes outlined with the pitch black eyeliner she uses.

'Mrs. Steward, could you explain how Zeus made Kronos… ah… Regurgitate his children?"

McKenzie may have looked like an owl but she didn't even come close to thinking like one.

Her intelligent answer was "Uh… Eew!"

I raised my hands eagerly.

"Yes, Ms. Jackson?"

I knew this story really well. "Zeus mixed Mustard with wine and since the gods were immortal, they grew up inside of Kronos, undigested. So when Kronos drank the mixture, he puked all of his children right out."

Mrs. Boner nodded with agreement. "Exactly. He threw up his own children who waged war on him;" Mrs. Boner acted like she was fighting an enemy. "defeated Kronos and ruled the world." She bowed triumphantly and only me and Rachel clapped. The rest of the class was either gagging at the story or was stunned by her performance.

She looked at Rachel and asked. "Then how did Gaia get her revenge on the Gods, Ms. Dare?"

Rachel answered. "She had a new set of children with the spirit of the deep pit in the underworld, Tartarus. These were the Giants. Each of them was born to oppose each of the gods. They started a war intending to throw the Gods of their throne." She cocked her head to one side. "Again."

Mrs. Boner nodded. "The giants could only be killed with gods and demigods working together. With help from the demigods the Gods defeated the giants and ruled the world in peace for many millennia. Of course there were some ups and downs, but they were all minor quests for demigods."

The bell rang. All the other girls shot up from their seats, eager to get out of class.

"Remember!" Mrs. Boner called out. "Class test on Monday! Don't forget to study!"

Rachel and I exited the class. We walked slowly towards English.

"I had no idea you were such an expert on Greek!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

We reached English, my worst subject. My dyslexia didn't help either.

Today there was a new teacher waiting for us. She introduced herself as Mrs. Stella. Apparently Mrs. Jacobs, our old English teacher was suffering from Leukemia.

Something didn't seem right about her. Her hair was chocolate brown. She had dark skin and bright green eyes , But she looked nothing like the girl from my dreams.

She wanted us to introduce ourselves to her so she made us all stand up, one by one and Say our names.

Soon it was my turn. I started getting up but immediately turned one evil eye to me and said "No need for your introduction, . I already know all about you. And for a moment she flickered. I don't know if I was dreaming or not but her irises became slit like a snakes and her tongue was forked like a reptiles.

I looked at Rydel to see if she was seeing it too and her wide eyes indicated that she did.

"Uh…" I started but then Rachel shot up from her seat and asked the teacher

"Ma'am, Pandora and I need to quickly go up to our rooms and grab our pens."

"But you could just borrow some of your friend's pen."

"We need our lucky pens, ma'am."

Ms. Stella slapped her desk and yelled "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MS. DARE! UHHH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

started changing. Her legs turned into a snake's tail. Her eyes and tongue returned o the snake like features.

"Uhhh…"

Everybody stared in shock. Then the class erupted in screams.

After that was a blur. I vaguely remember Rachel grabbing my arm and pulling me outside the classroom. In the hallway, I could see some of the teachers coming towards the commotion.

I heard Rachel mutter a curse. Then the monster burst out of the classroom and set its reptilian eyes on us.

I held back a scream. Rachel and I started running towards the door but the monster beat us to it.

"Think you could get away this quickly, Jackson?" My master will reward me greatly when I bring him to you!"

"You're not taking me anywhere!" I replied but my voice was shaking. This was pushing it.

My whole life was been like a wave, tossing me around. Shifting from so many homes hoping to find parents who would actually take care of me. Being abandoned by your actual parents was bad enough but going through so many troubles before reaching my adulthood was far too much for me to take. Most of the people who adopted me, wanted to kill me but eventually I would escape back to the foster until they put me in this school. Where my life started to take a good turn until today.

The monster lunged at me. I braced myself but I never died. Somebody pushed me and I was on the floor. My butt hurt.

I looked up to see a boy with golden hair fighting the monster with chocolate colored hair girl by his side.

Rachel was by my side already standing up. She helped me up but once I stood, I didn't move.

I looked at the boy and the girl. He barely blocked a swipe from the monster. The girl was saying something but I couldn't hear her. Suddenly the monster freezed. The boy saw his chance and thrusted his sword towards the monsters heart.

The creature exploded into dust which showered in the hallway. Rachel ran up to them and started talking. Then she called me over to them. I walked over to them.

They introduced themselves as Jason and Piper.

"We need to get out of here before more monsters come."Jason said.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on." And to prove my point, I sat on the floor.

I could hear voices in the hallway and footsteps.

"First lets get out of here then I'll explain. If the teachers find us here , we'll be in trouble."

I sighed but got up. I took two steps and my vision started to blur. My head started to hurt and I fell down and lost consciousness.

_##### _

_A vase flew over my head. My 'mother' had grown two snake tails and had a murderous look in her eyes and charged at me. I did the smartest thing a person could to. I ran._

_Right out the door, into the street. I looked back and she was following me, gaining at terrible speed. I know, bursting into a stranger's house and asking for help would not work as they would not believe my story._

_I stopped in the middle of the street not knowing what to do. Then I decided to run away. _

_I ran towards the woods in the other side of the neighborhood. I ran as fast inside the woods to make sure she couldn't catch up with me. _

_Once I was sure she wasn't behind me, I stopped. I sat down on the ground and put my head back against a tree. I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath and eventually I was asleep._

_I woke up to the sound of fire crackling. I looked at the bright orange flame wondering where it came from. _

"_Good morning." _

_I jumped in my place. Next to me, a boy around my age, maybe a year older was sitting with his legs crossed eating something that looked suspiciously like a squirrel. _

_It was night and I was shivering considering the fire in front of me._

"_Are you cold?" He asked._

_I nodded. He smiled and said "Me too." _

_What? That's it? _Me too?

_He handed me another squirrel and I took it. _

_Being a girl on the run from her foster-monster mother, I was hungry and finished the creature in seconds. _

_Then I looked at the boy. He had black hair, impish features and a mischievous smile but he looked weary. _

"_Hey," I told him. "you can sleep. I'm wide awake. I'll wake you up if anything happens."_

_He leaned his head against the tree and was snoring within a few minutes._

I slowly opened my eyes to bright light. My head was throbbing and every limb in my body hurt. But I got up eventually.

It was obvious that I was in a clinic. Rachel sat on a chair next to me and was sleeping. I slid off the bed and tried to stand. I was successful. I slipped out of the careful not to wake her up.

I entered the lobby. Two people were sitting on the couch. One was in a wheelchair and the other one could walk. The one in the wheelchair had shaggy brown hair and beard and was wearing a t-shirt saying: Keep calm and Love Horses. He had a pained expression on his face.

The other one was a blonde haired girl who looked like she was crying. She was wearing the same t-shirt that Jason and Piper were wearing.

Jason and Piper…

Clarions Academy for Girls…

English teacher…

Oh no… I felt weak all over again. I tried to support myself on the table but my hand slipped and I pushed the vase to the floor.

It broke causing soil to spill on the floor. This got those people's attention. The girl saw the weakness in my face and immediately got up and helped me towards the couch.

Once I was seated, she wiped the tears off her face and the man tried to hide his expression with a gentle smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

I nodded my head.

Then I turned to the girl. "Why are you crying?"

She suppressed a smile. I thought she was really pretty.

"My name is Annabeth. This is Chiron our trainer."

I cocked my head to the side.

"You were crying because your name is Annabeth?"


End file.
